EL ENCUENTRO DE DOS MUNDOS
by Litteris Committo
Summary: ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE SE ENCONTRARAN CON LOS ACTORES DE LA PELÍCULA?DESCUBRILO AQUÍDEJEN IDEAS, OPINIONES, ETCGRACIAS


Harry, Ron y Hermione se encuentran caminando por el centro de Londres, rodeados de muggles.

Hermione: (desesperada) ¿¡Pero por qué hemos tenido que venir aquí?!

Ron: Tranquilízate Hermione, debemos tener un poco más de contacto con los muggles, además tu estás acostumbrada, ¡tus padres son muggles!

Hermione: Ya lo sé Ron, pero aquí es más peligroso, está ABARROTADO de gente muggle.

Harry: (al ver que Ron abría la boca para responder) Ya dejen de discutir y disfruten de Londres, por favor.

Ron: ¡Mira Harry! ¿Podemos entrar allí? ¡Está lleno de personas!

Harry: De acuerdo.

Hermione: (con el entrecejo fruncido) ¡NIÑOS!

Entraron en el lugar, que resultó ser un famoso café de la ciudad donde los artistas famosos se reunían a tomar algo.

Harry: ¡Valla! ¡Si que hay mucha gente!

Hermione: Vamos a ver qué sucede allí adelante que es donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de gente.

Ron: ¡Miren allá! ¡Aquellos deben ser actores famosos!

Los actores estaban tapados por una gran masa de gente que estaba alrededor de ellos para verlos y pedirles autógrafos.

Harry: Traten de acercarse más para ver quiénes son los actores.

Hermione: Tengo una mejor idea Harry, pediremos algo para tomar y esperaremos hasta que se valla un poco de gente y veremos a los famosos.

Ron: ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Se ubicaron en una mesa un poco alejada y llamaron a la mesera.

Ron: Tres cervezas de man...perdón...tres capuchinos, por favor.

**La mesera se alejó.**

Ron: ¡Estuvo cerca!

Harry: Esto no se parece en nada a Las Tres Escobas, es todo mucho más...¡Muggle!

Hermione: Si te das cuenta, Harry, estamos en una zona llena de muggles, ¡y ustedes no tuvieron otra idea más que venir a meternos entre todos ellos!

Ron: Tranquilízate Hermione, todo saldrá bien, tomaremos los capuchinos y luego de ver a los actores nos iremos.

Luego de que les trajeran los capuchinos, estuvieron charlando una hora cuando la gente comenzó a irse.

Ron: ¡Miren! ¡Ya podemos verlos!

Harry: Vamos.

Se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban los tan aclamados actores.

Ron, Harry, Hermione: (sorprendidísimos) ¿¡QUÉ?!

Ron: ¡P-pero n-no puede ser!

Harry: ¡E-e-esto es i-i-imposible!

Hermione: ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!

Los tres actores famosos eran Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint y Emma Watson, que eran exactamente iguales a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Hermione: (susurrando) Debemos irnos rápido de aquí y sin llamar la atención, ¿entendido?

Ron y Harry: Sí.

Salieron por la puerta trasera del café y allí se encontraron con un muchacho de unos veinte años, vestido con un traje negro y al lado de una limusina, al ver llegar a Harry, Ron y Hermione les abrió la puerta.

Muchacho: Pasen, por favor, los llevaré a un lugar más tranquilo.

Harry: (susurrándole a Hermione en el oído) ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Hermione: (imitando a Harry)Esto debe ser idea de Dumbledore, mejor subamos.

Subieron a la limusina y comenzó a andar, se estaban dirigiendo hacia la zona hotelera de Londres.

Ron: ¿¡A dónde estamos yendo?!

Hermione: Quédate tranquilo Ron, esto debe ser una estrategia que Dumbledore debe haber planeado para sacarnos de esa situación tan incómoda en la que nos hemos encontrado.

Ron: (algo inseguro) Eso espero.

Siguieron andando.

Muchacho: Daniel, Rupert, Emma, ¿quieren ir a cenar antes de ir al hotel?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos, hasta que Hermione reaccionó.

Hermione: No, mejor llévanos directamente al hotel, estamos muy cansados.

Muchacho: Como tú digas, Emma.

Ron: (susurrando) ¿¡Qué has hecho, te has vuelto loca?!

Hermione: (en voz muy baja) Será mejor que lleguemos al hotel y desde allí arreglemos todo; será más fácil comunicarnos para que vengan a ayudarnos.

Harry: Creo que nos hemos metido en un gran lío.

Un poco después llegaron al hotel, muy lujoso, como nunca antes habían visto, los recibió un viejo gordo, canoso y con olor a alcohol.

Viejo: (con aire aburrido) Bienvenidos al Hotel Big Ben de Londres, que su estadía sea grata.

Los condujeron a sus habitaciones (las tres una al lado de la otra) y cuando todos se fueron, se reunieron en la habitación de Ron.

Hermione: La única forma de salir de aquí es que nos escapemos, los verdaderos actores no tardarán en llegar y cuando nos vean se armará un verdadero desastre.

Ron: ¡Miren! Allí hay una chimenea, ¿por qué no intentamos transportarnos?

Hermione: (con sarcasmo) ¡Claro, maravilloso, Ron! Ahora dame los polvos Flu, si eres tan amable xD

Ron: (sonrojándose escandalosamente) De acuerdo, no fue buena solución, perdón Señora Lo-Se-Todo.

Harry: (harto) Ya dejen de pelear, por favor, debemos solucionar este problema, debemos irnos sin que nos vean y traer en nuestro lugar a los verdaderos actores sin ningún recuerdo en su memoria, la cuestión es... ¿¡CÓMO LO HACEMOS?!


End file.
